


Inexistence

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, season 8 fix-it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: Безумный калейдоскоп. Всё вместе и ничего.Иногда кто-то пропадает вовсе. Иногда становится кем-то совершенно иным.Реальность разбивается вдребезги.





	Inexistence

Реальность трещит по швам у него на глазах.

Это ощущение не поддаётся описанию. Кит чувствует, как мир содрогается вокруг него, это одновременно похоже на землетрясение и на невесомость – как будто он оказался в открытом космосе без скафандра, и ему нечем дышать, а может, у него просто барахлит система подачи кислорода. Через раз получается сделать вдох, и каждый глоток воздуха отдаёт металлическим привкусом.

Изображение двоится и троится у него в глазах, он видит, как остальные паладины стоят на месте, он видит, как остальные паладины падают на колени, держась за головы, он видит, как остальные распахивают в немых криках рты, видит, как стекает у них по подбородку кровь, капая на дрожащую землю. Изображения меняются как на повреждённой видеозаписи, и Кита мутит – спокойные лица, искаженные лица, мертвенно-бледные лица, счастливые лица.

Безумный калейдоскоп. Всё вместе и ничего. 

Иногда кто-то пропадает вовсе. Иногда становится кем-то совершенно иным. 

Реальность разбивается вдребезги.

***

Кит потягивается и садится в кровати.

Как и всегда после таких снов, он чувствует себя разбитым – в комнате душно, и начинающаяся мигрень сдавливает виски тугим обручем пульсирующей боли; он морщится, потирая лоб, и тянется к окну, чтобы впустить в комнату свежий воздух.

Спросонья у него двоится в глазах, и вместо одной руки он видит три. В предрассветных сумерках каждая выглядит немного иначе – тёмно-лиловая, как у галра, бледная, как у человека, с металлическим блеском, как бионический протез.

Он хмурится, распахивает окно и раздражённо трёт глаза, и видение исчезает. Комната перестаёт кружиться у него перед глазами, а сладкий воздух Новой Алтеи прогоняет последние воспоминания о кошмаре.

С тихим хлопком возле кровати материализуется Космо. Кит слабо улыбается, когда он бесцеремонно забирается рядом и устраивает морду у него на коленях.

– Всё хорошо, – хрипло говорит он, зарываясь пальцами в длинную шерсть. Космо прикрывает глаза и фыркает, облизывает ему свободную руку. – Всё хорошо.

Он моргает, и на мгновение видит рядом призрачный образ другой руки, на которой в первых лучах солнца сверкает кольцо.

.

***

Кит ни с кем не говорит о своих мигренях. Он считает, что, принимая во внимания всё, через что им пришлось пройти, отделался малой кровью – конечно, приятного в них мало, но могло быть и что похуже. За год с небольшим они становятся его неотъемлемой частью, и он почти перестаёт обращать на них внимание.

– Эй, ты в порядке? – спрашивает его Лэнс – не в первый раз, запоздало понимает Кит и отдёргивает руку от виска, натянуто улыбаясь.

– Да, – он кивает и вяло перекатывает по тарелке какой-то незнакомый овощ. – Просто… акклиматизация. 

Лэнс понимающе кивает и переключается на Пидж. Алтеанские метки у него на скулах на мгновение пропадают, сменяются кровоточащими ранами, затем гладкой кожей, затем возвращаются на место. Кит устало трёт переносицу.

– Ты слишком много работаешь, – хмуро говорит Широ. – Кит, когда ты последний раз отдыхал?

– Я отдыхаю, – огрызается Кит, не поднимая на него взгляд. – Просто делаю это умеренно.

За столом становится тихо, и Кит прикусывает язык, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь ещё. Широ по-прежнему хмурится, недовольно кривит рот, словно собирается что-то ответить, но Кит молча отодвигает от себя тарелку и поднимается из-за стола.

– Пойду проветрюсь.

Никто не пытается его остановить.

***

На новой Алтее хорошо – состав атмосферы и гравитация тут почти не отличаются от Земли, но этого достаточно, чтобы ходить было немного легче, а небо казалось чуть ярче. Кит вдыхает полной грудью и прикрывает глаза, наполняя лёгкие сладким запахом плодоносящих фруктовых деревьев.

Лабиринт из живой изгороди в дворцовом саду напоминает ему о лабиринте с невидимыми стенами в Замке Львов, и мимолётный укол ностальгии толкает его к невысоким зарослям. Он бредёт сквозь них не глядя и не запоминая пути; всё равно он здесь только для красоты, и придётся постараться, чтобы заблудиться.

В центре лабиринта он находит небольшую беседку и фонтан, на бортике которого нежатся космические мыши. Кит слабо улыбается и делает шаг вперёд, и боковым зрением видит на одной из скамеек в беседке Аллуру и Лэнса, устроившегося головой у неё на коленях. Они смеются, и Аллура щиплет его за ухо.

Когда Кит оборачивается, в беседке никого нет.

Он тяжело садится на край фонтана и опускает руки в прохладную воду, брызгает себе на лицо. Несмотря на вечернюю прохладу, ему душно; голова раскалывается, а от постоянного мельтешения в глазах к горлу подступает тошнота. 

Подёрнутая помехами, словно с повреждённой записи, ему на плечо опускается знакомая рука. Искаженный голос из-за спины встревоженно произносит его имя.

Он моргает.

Рядом с ним никого нет.

Кит прячет лицо в мокрых ладонях и с трудом проглатывает комок в горле.

Возможно, Широ прав, и ему действительно стоит чаще отдыхать; последние месяцы Кит хватался за каждое задание Клинков, кажется, увидел больше галактик и планет, чем за всё время войны, и всё это – параллельно с активной деятельностью на Даибазаале. Бесчисленные политические, стратегические и дипломатические встречи выматывают едва ли не больше восстановительных работ на пострадавших в войне планетах.

Всё, что угодно, лишь бы не думать о том, что цена за этот мир оказалась слишком высока. 

Кит не винит Широ за то, что он решил… отойти от дел. За то, что выбрал мирную жизнь, когда появилась возможность оставить ужасы войны позади. Он не винит его; если кто-то и заслужил отдых, так это Широ, и Кит – Кит рад за него. 

По крайней мере, он пытается заставить себя поверить, что действительно рад за него.

От этих мыслей голова начинает болеть ещё сильнее.

***

– Не стоит извиняться, – мягко говорит Коран, когда Кит неумело пытается объяснить, почему он так рано ушёл с ужина.

В его добрых глазах застыла бесконечная усталость и боль человека, потерявшего всё, и так и не сумевшего найти причины жить дальше. Он как будто движется по инерции, и Киту кажется, что он его понимает.

– Конечно, ты можешь воспользоваться капсулой, – продолжает Коран, провожая его в медотсек, и Кит благодарно кивает, потирая затекшую шею и стараясь смотреть только под ноги.

Новый Замок – полная копия предыдущего, и в тенях ему то и дело мерещатся призраки прошлого. Когда дверь перед ними отъезжает в сторону, и Кит механически вскидывает взгляд, он видит в одной из криокапсул Широ.

Он моргает, и все капсулы снова пусты.

– Я позову кого-нибудь, чтобы ты был не один, – вежливо говорит Коран, выбирая программу восстановления, но Кит мотает головой, морщась от боли, которая вспыхивает с новой силой от неожиданного движения.

– Не стоит, – цедит он сквозь зубы, сдавливая пальцами виски. – Я… справлюсь один.

– Но… – Коран хмурится, и Кит натянуто улыбается, кладёт руку ему на плечо.

– Я справлюсь, – уверенней повторяет он и старается не думать о том, как одна из капсул в дальнем углу раскрывается, и Аллура неловко выскальзывает из неё, но растворяется в воздухе, не успев упасть на пол. – Спасибо, Коран.

– Найди меня, если нужно будет расшифровать диагноз, – Коран фыркает в усы, а затем вдруг ласково треплет его по волосам, и Кит видит, как собираются морщинки в уголках его глаз. – Надеюсь, тебе станет легче, Номер четыре.

Кит почти уверен, что туман у него перед глазами не имеет ничего общего с усыпляющим газом, заполняющим его капсулу.

***

– Ты не говорил, что с тобой что-то не так.

Сначала Кит думает, что это очередная галлюцинация. Широ сидит на скамье перед капсулой, ссутулившись и сцепив руки в замок, и хмурится – но смотрит как будто мимо него.

Кит пожимает плечами и потягивается, чтобы разогнать кровь в затекших мышцах.

– Со мной всё так, – сухо говорит он. – Просто мигрень.

Широ смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и отступившая было тошнота накатывает на Кита с новой силой. 

Волосы у Широ белые, чёрные, чёрные с проседью. Его глаза – стальные серые, карие, жёлтые. Рука, которая взлетает вверх – человеческая, металлическая, раскалённая, альтеанская. Голос, который зовёт его по имени – встревоженный, испуганный, раздражённый.

Широ подхватывает его, прежде чем он спотыкается на ровном месте, и усаживает рядом с собой. Кит не может сфокусировать взгляд.

Через мгновение всё проходит, и Широ – Широ, каким он его знает, беловолосый Широ с альтеанским протезом, – обеспокоенно заглядывает ему в лицо.

– Кит, – повторяет он, и его голос словно прорезается из-под воды, из-за глухой завесы. Кит вздрагивает и не может вспомнить, когда Широ последний раз звал его по имени. – Ты в порядке?

У него всё ещё звенит в ушах, а комната кружится перед глазами, и воздух в ней дрожит и рябит, точно перекалённый от жаркой погоды. 

Кит отворачивается и кивает.

– Я в порядке, – неубедительно говорит он и смотрит, как по его запястью стекает струйка крови, а за ней ещё и ещё одна. – Возможно… возможно, ты прав. Мне и правда стоит больше отдыхать.

Широ хмыкает и закатывает глаза, и это настолько похоже на то, что Кит знал раньше, что мир на мгновение становится прежним. 

– Возможно, я задержусь тут на пару дней, – вырывается у него, и Широ захлопывает рот, не успев ответить на его предыдущие слова.

Мимолётная иллюзия того, что всё встало на свои места, развеивается. Или всё на самом деле снова встаёт по местам, только не так, как хотелось бы Киту.

– Я возвращаюсь завтра на Землю, – отстранённо говорит Широ. – Меня ждёт…

– Я знаю, – перебивает его Кит и обхватывает себя руками. В комнате вдруг становится холодно. 

Когда-то он мог рассказать Широ всё. Когда-то ему было мало вечности, чтобы с ним наговориться.

Теперь каждое слово кажется лишним и неуместным.

Широ не спрашивает снова, что не так, не приглашает его присоединиться. Не хлопает его по плечу, уходя – рука, которую краем глаза видит Кит, растворяется в воздухе ворохом помех.

Кит плотно зажмуривается и трёт переносицу, надеясь, что это поможет отсрочить новую вспышку мигрени, от которой не помог даже цикл восстановления в криокапсуле.

***

Он пытается убедить себя, что дело в акклиматизации, в том, что он слишком много путешествует последнее время, слишком привык проводить время на корабле или космической станции, что ему непривычно находиться на планете слишком долго. Он пытается убедить себя в том, что всё дело в бездействии, что он, видимо, надорвался, что разучился отдыхать, что постоянная работа – единственное, что держит его в тонусе.

А может, проблема в том, что атмосфера на Новой Алтее отличается от Земли гораздо сильнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд, и ещё больше – от Даибазаала, где он проводит больше всего времени, если не находится в пути. 

Но в чём бы ни было дело, мигрени становятся чаще и сильнее, а игнорировать их у Кита получается всё хуже.

Ханк, Пидж и Лэнс остаются вместе с ним на Новой Алтее, но разговор с ними не клеится – они обедают и ужинают вместе, но каждый раз за столом царит неловкая тишина, лишь изредка разбавляемая дежурными фразами. Они пытаются говорить о погоде, об успехах коалиции, о новостях науки. Они пытаются говорить о Земле, но от этого Кита каждый раз начинает мутить ещё сильнее, чем от всего остального, и он каждый раз меняет тему – неуклюже, неуместно и бессмысленно.

Ему тем сложнее разговаривать с другими, чем чаще искажаются во время разговора их лица. 

У Лэнса заострённые уши и традиционное альтеанское платье, у Корана длинные волосы, а у Ханка – три грубых шрама на месте левого глаза. Обычно всё это он видит лишь боковым зрением и лишь доли секунды – стоит сосредоточиться, и все становятся сами собой.

Когда он просыпается по утрам от кошмаров, Алтея за окном иссохшая, выжженная, раненая, умирающая.

Когда он возвращается в свою комнату ночью, он видит за окном ледяную пустыню, а иногда – глубокие трещины и плещущуюся в них лаву. 

Он переворачивается на живот, зарываясь лицом поглубже в матрас, и натягивает на голову подушку, как будто это может спасти его от острого ощущения нереальности всего происходящего.

Реальность гудит, как туго натянутая струна за момент до взрыва, и сны, в которых он видит, как мир вокруг него лопается по швам, кажутся ему более настоящими, чем реальность, в которой он живёт.

Космо лижет его руку, свешенную с кровати. Иногда его язык шершавый, как у кошки.

***

Первое осознание приходит подобно щелчку переключателя.

Кит как обычно просыпается от кошмара, который преследует его хмурой тенью ещё несколько часов, пока дневные заботы не прогоняют его из мыслей. Завтракает вместе с Кролией и Коливаном на веранде королевской резиденции на Даибазаале. С трудом урезонивает нескольких не в меру ретивых послов на политическом собрании, с сожалением думая о том, что с куда большим удовольствием бы и сам ввязался с ними в драку – дипломатия никогда не относилась к числу его сильных сторон. Даже сейчас должный эффект скорее возымели его черты галра, обострившиеся от едва сдерживаемого раздражения, чем пустые слова.

Проникновенные речи – это скорее конёк Широ. Или Ханка.

Или Аллуры.

Мысли о ней до сих пор причиняют боль, но за ностальгической горечью воспоминаний о прежних временах Кит замечает кое-что ещё.

Это что-то вгрызается раскалённым сверлом в сознание, опаляет абсурдностью и в то же время очевидностью того, что он до сих пор упускал, избегая ворошить воспоминания о том дне.

Он помнит его в мельчайших подробностях, от первого до последнего слова, но совершенно не помнит, что было после.

Тем вечером он находит Кролию в тренировочном зале и без предупреждения прерывает её программу. Она резко оборачивается, явно собираясь его отчитать, но видит что-то в его глазах и замолкает на полуслове.

– Кит?

Кит решает не тратить времени на прелюдии. 

– Что произошло после того, как Аллуры не стало?

Кролия шумно втягивает воздух, и Кит видит, как в её глазах отражаются понимание и боль. 

– Кит…

Ему не нужно сочувствие. Ему не нужна жалость.

– Кролия, – резко обрывает её Кит. – _Ты помнишь тот день?_

– Конечно, я помню, Кит, – непривычно мягко говорит Кролия. Она убирает за пояс деактивированный клинок и подходит ближе к нему – уверенно, но в то же время осторожно, словно боится спугнуть. Кит прикрывает глаза, когда она проводит рукой по его волосам, заправляет длинную прядь ему за ухо.

– Что, – сипло повторяет он, цепляясь за ускользающие мысли. – _Что_ ты помнишь?

Кролия открывает рот для ответа, не задумываясь, и у Кита перехватывает дыхание. Он не знает, чего боится больше – какой ответ он хочет услышать. Он не знает, чему хочет найти подтверждение – собственному сумасшествию или чему-то ещё.

Кролия так и не произносит ни слова.

Она закрывает рот. Хмурится. Мрачнеет у Кита на глазах. 

Кит пытается вспомнить, когда последний раз называл её мамой. Пытается вспомнить, почему перестал.

Беспокойство в её глазах сменяется стальной серьёзностью. 

– Я помню, – всё равно упрямо повторяет она, и Кит против воли улыбается – они так похожи в этом нежелании признавать свою неправоту. 

Он помнит день, когда Широ улетал на Кербер, как будто это было вчера. Он помнит день, когда все экраны информационных табло в Гарнизоне загорелись экстренным выпуском новостей, как десятки синхронно движущихся изображений объявили об ошибке пилота.

Он помнит день, когда Широ приземлился на Землю, день, когда они нашли Синего льва.

Кит может не помнить каких-то деталей, но он помнит всё, что происходило, когда они были командой Вольтрона.

Он прекрасно помнит сражение, после которого у него остался грубый шрам на лице. Он смутно помнит долгий путь до Земли.

Лицо Кролии искажается, на мгновение её глаза становятся жёлтыми, а свободный тренировочный костюм превращается в доспехи галра. А затем она выглядит человеком – светлая кожа, собранный в высокий небрежный пучок волосы средней длины, слишком большая клетчатая рубашка, завязанная узлом на талии.

Кит моргает, и Кролия становится сама собой.

Кит не помнит, как они оказались на Даибазаале.

***

Это можно списать на стресс. На шок, на пережитое потрясение – сознание просто блокировало травмирующие воспоминания, хмуро говорит Коливан, но Кит прекрасно видит, что за тенью на его лице скрывается смятение.

Кит помнит, как пришёл в себя в госпитале после битвы с Сендаком и роботом Хаггар. 

Помнит, как Атлас покинул атмосферу Земли.

После этого вычленить отдельные воспоминания… сложнее.

Он помнит белый свет и Аллуру, помнит поверженную Хонерву и прощание, но не помнит слов – они все тонут в белом шуме, они тонут за стоном рвущейся реальности. 

Он помнит Новую Алтею, возникшую из ниоткуда, но не может вспомнить, где впервые её увидел.

Кажется, он был в Чёрном.

Кажется, он был в Красном.

Кажется, он смотрел на неё, прильнув к иллюминатору в Атласе.

Кажется, она всегда была там. 

Коливан, который тяжело опирается на стол перед ним, носит императорские регалии, носит кожаную куртку, носит доспех паладина.

Комната кружится у Кита перед глазами, и он стискивает край стола побелевшими пальцами, как будто пытается за него удержаться. 

– Атлас приземлился на Новую Алтею, потому что она была ближе всего, – отрывисто говорит Коливан и выжидающе смотрит на Кита.

Кит помнит, что они вернулись на Землю.

***

Лэнс предлагает ему лимонад, и тут же, не дожидаясь ответа, ухмыляется, подается вперёд и спрашивает:

– Или лучше молочный коктейль? Как в старые добрые времена?

Когда Кит отмахивается, он только пожимает плечами.

Алтеанские метки на его лице то исчезают, то проявляются вновь. 

В тени под деревом Аллура играет с его племянниками.

– Ты куда смотришь? – подозрительно спрашивает Лэнс, и когда он смотрит в том же направлении, что и Кит, слегка прищурившись, под деревом никого нет.

– Лэнс, это важно, – устало говорит Кит и трёт руками виски. – Пидж и Ханк?..

– Ещё не приехали. У Ханка сегодня вечером важный приём в паре галактик отсюда, но он обещал прилететь завтра, если это так срочно. Пидж на Земле, но ты её знаешь – застряла где-нибудь у себя в лаборатории, и…

– Лэнс.

– Да что с тобой не так? Ты объявился без предупреждения и только и делаешь, что бухтишь – что-то срочное, что-то важное, – дурацким голосом передразнил его Лэнс, раздраженно закатывая глаза и опираясь на виллы. 

Кит до сих пор не может поверить в то, что Лэнс променял космос на _это_.

– Разве не ты говорил, что нам надо чаще собираться всем вместе? – язвительно спрашивает Кит, скрещивая руки на груди. 

Лэнс отводит взгляд.

После того, как не стало Аллуры, не стало и их команды. 

Им было слишком сложно смотреть друг другу в глаза. Каждому казалось, что они будут лишь напоминать друг другу о том, что случилось, каждому казалось, что они с этим не справятся, что им нужно время побыть одним. Вместо того, чтобы держаться рядом, когда они были друг другу нужнее всего, они расстались.

Наверное, они думали, что после всего, через что им пришлось пройти, их дружба вынесет и не такое; они ошибались.

– Ладно, – говорит Лэнс, когда они устраиваются в тенистом углу сада с кувшином лимонада, и заглядывает ему в лицо. – Ты сказал, что тебе нужно встретиться. Здесь ты, я, будут Ханк и Пидж… 

Он вопросительно смотрит на Кита.

Кит молча отводит взгляд, терзая в пальцах цветную соломинку и глядя, как стекает по стенке стакана капля воды.

– Ладно, – тихо повторяет Лэнс и вытаскивает из заднего кармана коммуникатор.

***

Широ приезжает первым. Когда он выходит из машины и захлопывает за собой дверь, Кит облегчённо выдыхает – он приехал один, и дышать становится легче.

Широ замечает его на веранде и на мгновение напрягается – Кит видит это по линии плеч, по неестественно скованной позе, – но почти сразу же расслабляется и машет ему рукой.

Снаружи темно, и они слишком далеко друг от друга – Кит не видит его лица, и только поэтому позволяет себе представить на нём знакомую улыбку. 

Он не помнит, когда Широ последний раз улыбался ему. 

Когда Широ поднимается на крыльцо, Кит не уверен, действительно ли он улыбается, или это очередное видение, галлюцинация, которая через мгновение исчезнет.

– Кит, – Широ протягивает ему руку, машинально притягивает его ближе к себе, когда Кит неловко отвечает на рукопожатие. Почти сразу же отпускает и хмурится, заглядывая ему в лицо. – Что-то случилось?

Много чего случилось.

Кит отводит взгляд, отстраняется и проводит рукой по волосам – краем глаза он замечает, как Широ следит за его рукой, словно заворожённый, и это… не похоже на видение.

Он с трудом проглатывает рвущийся наружу нервный смех. 

– Да, – просто говорит он, и Широ вздрагивает, как будто забыл, о чём только что шла речь – или не ожидал такого ответа. – Нет. Может быть. Я… хотел поговорить. Со всеми. 

В доме горит свет, и с кухни доносится чей-то смех. Даже снаружи слышны громкие голоса, звон посуды, негромкая музыка и чьи-то попытки подпеть незнакомой песне, прерываемые то новыми вспышками смеха, то шутливыми возражениями; Кит стоит на крыльце, и между ними с Широ всего каких-то полшага – это ближе, чем они были весь последний год, и впервые за долгие месяцы ему кажется, что всё снова встало на свои места. 

– Кит, – тихо говорит Широ, и Кит рвано выдыхает – кажется, он целую вечность не слышал его голоса, и его пробивает нервная дрожь. Он прячет руки в карманы и опускает взгляд, делая шаг назад. 

Если Широ и хотел сказать что-то ещё, то его перебивает резкий звук входящего сообщения на коммуникаторе. Кит машинально поднимает глаза, и вместо сочной зелени фермы видит у Широ за спиной выжженную кровоточащую землю.

Он не знает, что отражается у него на лице, но этого достаточно, чтобы Широ забыл про коммуникатор.

– Кит? – снова зовёт он.

Кит переводит взгляд на него и видит чёрные волосы, спутанные и слипшиеся от крови, видит рассечённую переносицу и разбитые губы, видит обрубок на месте правой руки.

– Кит, – повторяет Широ, и по его губам течёт кровь. – Кит! 

Они стоят посреди руин, они стоят в дыму, они стоят прямо на трупах. Глаза Широ горят неестественно жёлтым цветом, а рука пылает фиолетовым пламенем. Он смотрит на Кита с хищной ухмылкой, слизывает кровь с губ и делает рывок вперёд.

– Кит!

Широ держит его за плечи, и неприкрытая тревога в его глазах кажется злой насмешкой над всем последним годом, над тем, что только что видел Кит. У него за спиной неуверенно переминаются Лэнс и Вероника.

Кит хочет сказать, что он в порядке, но не может выдавить ни слова.

– Я позвоню Ханку, – побелевшими губами произносит Лэнс и скрывается в доме.

***

Они разводят костёр на заднем дворе и подтаскивают к нему садовые стулья и шезлонги. Раскинувшееся над головой безоблачное звёздное небо навевает иллюзию обманчивой безмятежности, и Кит старается не думать о том, что на нём слишком много незнакомых созвездий.

Мрачные взгляды, направленные на него, тоже не вписываются в атмосферу напускного умиротворения.

Кит делает глубокий вдох.

– Что случилось после того, как Аллура… ушла?

И без того напряженная тишина в воздухе становится звенящей. Настороженная тревога, смешанная с ожиданием чего-то непоправимого, меняется во взглядах на недоверчивое удивление, на боль, на злость.

– Ты об этом хотел поговорить? – изумлённо спрашивает Лэнс. – _Серьёзно, Кит?!_  
Осуждение и разочарование, исходящее от остальных, почти осязаемо. Кит крепче стискивает зубы.

– Я бы не стал говорить об этом, если бы это не было _важно_ , – цедит он, непроизвольно сжимая кулаки, и не сразу понимает, почему вместе с раздражением замечает в глазах у друзей облегчение.

– Мы думали, ты умираешь или что-то типа того, Кит, – Ханк со стоном проводит ладонями по лицу, обмякая на стуле. – Ты сам не свой последнее время, мы – мы волновались за тебя! 

Укол вины, который приходит за его словами, теряется за тем, что ему ещё предстоит сказать, и за тем, как вдруг широко распахивает глаза Широ, глядя как будто сквозь него. 

Кит старается не придавать этому значения.

– Пожалуйста, – с трудом выдавливает он. – Это _важно_. Что вы помните?

– Да пошёл ты, – огрызается Лэнс, вскакивая с пластикового стула – он опрокидывается на землю, но Лэнс не обращает на это внимания, направляясь к дому.

– Кит, – Пидж укоризненно качает головой.

Она в броне паладина. Она в альтеанском подвенечном платье. Она в неопрятном тряпье, выдающем мятежника.

Кит моргает, и она снова в обычных светлых брюках и светлой рубашке.

– Ты помнишь, что сказал ей на прощание? Помнишь, что было после? – кричит Кит Лэнсу вслед, и Лэнс молча показывает ему средний палец, не оборачиваясь, но ещё через пару шагов вдруг застывает на месте.

– Кит, это жестоко, – бормочет Ханк, но осуждение в его голосе читается уже не так явно. На смену ему приходит сомнение.

Лэнс медленно разворачивается. Смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением.

– Мы вернулись в своих львов, – бесцветно говорит он.

– Мы вернулись на Атлас, – одновременно с ним говорит Широ.

– Нет, – медленно говорит Пидж, переводя между ними взгляд. – Нет, мы все вернулись в Зелёную, потому что… были в ней…

– Что было после этого? – ровно спрашивает Кит, и остальные переглядываются между собой – встревоженно и неуверенно, как будто надеясь на подсказку, как будто сомневаясь в верном ответе.

Кит уже знает, что его нет. Нет верного ответа, нет _единственного_ ответа.

Он только не знает, что чувствует по этому поводу – облегчение от того, что оказался прав, что не сходит с ума, или ужас перед тем, что это может означать.

– Что… что ты хочешь сказать? – почти шёпотом спрашивает Лэнс, делая шаг обратно к нему и снова замирая, словно ему больно об этом говорить, больно думать – он морщится и сжимает пальцами виски. – Я не… я не понимаю, что…

Кит чувствует их взгляды. Чувствует отрицание вперемешку со страхом, чувствует леденящий ужас медленного осознания, чувствует – что-то ещё, чему не может дать названия. Это чувство без названия исходит от Широ, который смотрит на него так, словно видит впервые в жизни.

– Это не наша реальность, – как можно ровнее говорит Кит, хотя мир снова начинает вращаться у него перед глазами. Лица искажаются, пропадают, возвращаются вновь. – Это даже не одна реальность. 

– Но Хонерва уничтожила их все, – шепчет Пидж, не отрывая от него взгляда. Кит видит в её глазах лихорадочную работу мысли, и знает, что паззл в её голове складывается гораздо быстрее, чем сложился у него. – Если только…

– Эта реальность сложена из кусков других реальностей, – договаривает за неё Кит.

– Но это невозможно, – Лэнс смотрит на него с мольбой во взгляде, и метки на его скулах на мгновение загораются звёздным светом, но Кит единственный, кто это видит – в следующее мгновение они исчезают, а затем возвращаются вновь в прежнем виде. – Реальность так не работает! Мы бы… мы бы не смогли… 

Кит не знает, как это работает, но он говорил с Коливаном и Кролией, он говорил со жрецами на Даибазаале, он даже связался со Славом, и всё, что ему удалось узнать, говорит о том, что в конечном счёте они всё равно проиграли.

– Если подумать, – бормочет себе под нос Пидж, – это… это многое объясняет.

– Я согласен с Лэнсом, по-моему, это должно работать как-то не так, – нервно вклинивается в разговор Ханк. – Этому наверняка есть другое объяснение. Мы все через многое прошли, неудивительно, что у нас срабатывает защитный механизм, это прямое проявление посттравматического стрессового расстройства, это ещё не значит, что… Это ничего не значит. Ничего, кроме того, что мы многое пережили, и не то чтобы это было бы самым странным из того, что с нами случалось, но если бы мы все были из разных реальностей, мне кажется, мы бы заметили, и тогда это _было бы_ самым странным из того, что с нами случалось, потому что это были бы даже не мы, и дело даже не в том, _что_ случилось, а в том, что это было бы не _с нами_ , потому что это _не мы_ , и…

– Ханк, – перебивает его Пидж, и Ханк замолкает на полуслове, хватается за голову, уперев локти в колени и тяжело дыша. 

– Значит… всё было зря, – негромко произносит Лэнс, по-прежнему глядя только на Кита, и рассеянно касается кончиками пальцев своих меток. – Получается, мы… проиграли? Всё равно?

Кит не знает, как ответить на этот вопрос. 

Лэнс опускает голову, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

– Ещё нет, – Кит слышит себя словно со стороны, гулко, отстраненно, как будто говорит не он, а кто-то другой. – Если мы это поняли, значит, мы ещё не проиграли.

***

Осознание приносит с собой головную боль и непрошенные воспоминания, о которых никто не хотел задумываться слишком глубоко. Кит не спрашивает, приходят ли к остальным те же видения, что и к нему – отражения в осколках разбитых реальностей, отголоски других миров, не уместившихся в этом, не спрашивает, видят ли они одно и то же или что-то разное. Это уже не имеет значения.

Им нужно время, чтобы переварить эту информацию и собраться с мыслями, прежде чем они смогут что-то решать – прежде чем им предстоит попытаться в последний раз спасти вселенную, но все понимают, что вариантов у них не так много.

– Кроме Вольтрона с этим никто не справится, – ровно говорит Кит.

– Но львы улетели, – с сомнением говорит Лэнс, а затем замирает, и Кит знает, что он чувствует тихий рык Синей где-то на самом краю сознания. Он знает, потому что сам слышит, чувствует, ободряющее мурчание Чёрного. 

– Мы не будем ничего решать сейчас, – твёрдо говорит Широ, прежде чем Кит успевает ответить, и поднимается с места. До сих пор он молчал, зато сейчас неожиданно снова берёт на себя роль негласного лидера – адмирал гарнизона в отставке, бывший капитан Атласа, бывший Чёрный паладин и лидер Вольтрона, – и впервые за год, если не дольше, Кит наконец-то узнает в нём _Широ_. – Нам нужно время, чтобы всё обдумать, иначе ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. 

Он смотрит на Кита, и Кит не знает, что это значит.

Остальные неуверенно соглашаются и расходятся по комнатам, но он не может даже пошевелиться, пригвождённый к месту этим взглядом – взглядом, в котором так много всего и в котором, оказывается, до этого было так пусто.

Широ делает шаг к нему, и ещё один, и ещё.

– Кит, – тихо говорит он и протягивает ему руку. – Не пройдёшься со мной?

Кит смотрит то на него, то на протянутую руку, пока Широ не опускает её, неловко переступая на месте; затем поспешно кивает, пытаясь проглотить комок в горле.

– Как ты догадался? – спрашивает он, когда они отходят достаточно далеко от дома, и даже свет от затухающего костра остаётся лишь крохотной точкой вдалеке. 

Кит пожимает плечами и смотрит на небо. Созвездия меняются у него на глазах; рядом с их луной восходит ещё одна.

– Ты всегда был особенно восприимчив к квинтэссенции, – мягко отвечает Широ сам себе, и Кит чувствует, что он смотрит на него, но не поворачивается, избегая его взгляда. – Кит, я…

– Мне казалось, я схожу с ума, – негромко признаётся Кит, перебивая его. – И… Возможно, так было бы даже лучше.

Широ ничего не отвечает, но Кит по-прежнему чувствует на себе его взгляд.

– Я столько думал об этом, – наконец тихо произносит он и добавляет, когда Кит издает вопросительный звук: – Мы почти перестали общаться. Ты мой лучший друг, но мы… я даже не помню, когда мы последний раз разговаривали, не считая общих встреч. Я пытался понять, что между нами произошло и почему… почему я не могу этого исправить, но каждый раз, когда я хотел позвонить…

Он делает глубокий вдох, и Кит замечает, как он запрокидывает голову, рассеянно глядя на небо. В его глазах отражаются звёзды – на этот раз правильные, знакомые с детства.

Широ говорит медленно, как будто каждое слово даётся ему с трудом.

– Когда ты сказал, что это не наша реальность, – он сухо сглатывает – кадык дёргается под тонкой кожей, и Кит привычно отводит взгляд, – я… Мне кажется, я что-то вспомнил – я не знаю, можно ли назвать это воспоминаниями, но всё как будто… обрело смысл.

Кит хочет сказать, что ему не нужно ничего объяснять, что он не ждёт ни извинений, ни оправданий – неважно, что произошло, неважно даже, из одной ли они с Широ реальности или из разных. Кажется, совсем скоро это не будет иметь никакого значения – независимо от того, получится ли у них что-то исправить или нет.

Но Широ делает это не для него. 

Широ смотрит на него и слабо улыбается, и в свете луны Кит видит, как влажно блестят его глаза.

– Знаешь, как бывает, когда тебе что-то снится, но ты не можешь вспомнить, о чём был сон, когда просыпаешься? И ты… весь день чувствуешь его отголоски. Как будто ты всё ещё переживаешь то, что произошло во сне, хотя не помнишь, что именно. 

Кит осторожно кивает, и Широ невесело усмехается, опуская голову и потирая шею рукой. Кольцо на его пальце ловит отблеск луны, и у Кита внутри что-то переворачивается.

– А потом в какой-то момент ты вдруг вспоминаешь, – едва слышно продолжает Широ. – И как будто переживаешь всё снова. 

Через что-то подобное Кит проходил, когда видения будущего из квантовой бездны стали сбываться наяву, но он не понимает, к чему клонит Широ, и поэтому ничего не отвечает.

А Широ ловит его взгляд, и в его глазах столько боли, что у Кита и самого сжимается сердце. 

– Я не забыл тебя, Кит, – шепчет Широ, отчаянно, надрывно – смотрит на него, словно на призрак, нерешительно делает шаг в его сторону и берёт за руки, так осторожно, как будто боится, что на их месте окажется только воздух. – Но я помню, как ты умер.

Кит машинально сжимает его пальцы, удивлённо распахивая глаза, и Широ несмело тянет его на себя – неуверенно, опасливо обнимает, и Кит чувствует, как неровно и часто бьется сердце у него в груди, когда Широ, убедившись в его материальности, крепче прижимает его к себе и с рваным вздохом зарывается лицом в его волосы.

– Нам нечего решать, – сдавленно шепчет Широ – кажется, Кит слышит его только потому, что он почти касается губами его уха. – Других вариантов… просто нет, да?

Кит медленно поднимает руки, осторожно сжимает в пальцах рубашку у него на спине. Широ вздрагивает и обнимает его ещё крепче.

– Я уже однажды прошёл через это, – бесцветно говорит он. – Вы все… пожертвовали собой. Вы уничтожили Вольтрона, чтобы спасти нашу реальность.

– И всё равно не преуспели, – тихо бормочет Кит, прижимаясь щекой к его груди и впитывая в себя его тепло. 

– Ты не позволил мне пойти с тобой.

– Я бы никогда не позволил тебе умереть, – может, Кит и не знает других реальностей, но не сомневается в том, что это – незыблемая истина; в любой реальности, где они есть, кем бы они ни были, что бы ни происходило вокруг, остаются неизменными две вещи: его любовь к Широ и готовность защищать его до последнего вдоха, даже ценой своей жизни.

– И обрёк на жизнь без тебя, – грустно шепчет Широ и отстраняется, нежно касаясь его лица кончиками пальцев. – Всё это время… всё это время я жил в мире, где тебя не было. Ты был рядом, но…

– Но это был не я, – Кит прижимается щекой к его ладони и прикрывает глаза. Пидж была права – это многое объясняет; они бы никогда не отгородились так друг от друга, если бы не существовали в разных плоскостях. Они смотрели друг на друга, но не видели. 

Они были друг для друга призраками из других миров.

Всё это время они жили в странном зазеркалье, которое вот-вот разобьётся.

– Я всегда любил только тебя, – выдыхает Широ, и его голос отдаётся эхом – но каждый отголосок повторяет одни и те же слова. – И даже не успел тебе этого сказать.

Кит слабо улыбается. Перед глазами всё плывёт – то ли от новых видений, которые он привык игнорировать, то ли просто от подступающих слёз.

Им действительно нечего решать. Он не знает, пришли ли уже к этому выводу остальные, но они с Широ оба это понимают.

– Я не хочу снова тебя терять, – Широ прикрывает глаза и наклоняется, касается лбом его лба. – Кит, я не хочу тебя терять. 

– Ты об этом даже не вспомнишь, – Кит улыбается, сам гладит его по лицу кончиками пальцев. Они никогда не были так близки, но это прикосновение отзывается в тысяче осколков других реальностей, из которых соткана эта, и кажется естественным, кажется правильным.

– Ты просишь меня об этом, – Широ прижимает его руку к губам, целует его пальцы, – хотя когда перед тобой стоял выбор между мной и судьбой вселенной, ты выбрал меня. 

– И выберу снова, – просто говорит Кит, не прекращая улыбаться. Теперь, когда гнетущая неопределённость происходящего осталась позади, всё становится легко и ясно. – Я буду выбирать тебя столько, сколько потребуется, Широ. Ты знаешь это. 

– Именно это меня и пугает, – бормочет Широ, и они смеются – тихо и невесело, но искренне и так похоже на прежние времена.

Кит думает обо всех реальностях, где они вместе. О реальностях, где они так никогда и не встретились. О реальностях, где кто-то из них умер.

И о том, что у них всего лишь один шанс, чтобы дать всем этим реальностям право на существование.

– Широ, – Кит обхватывает его лицо ладонями, заставляет посмотреть в глаза. Широ не плачет, но у него влажные ресницы, и Киту так хочется коснуться их губами. – Мы не можем знать, как всё обернётся, но если мы ничего не сделаем…

– Если не будет Вольтрона, не будет и тебя, Кит, – мягко шепчет Широ, словно Кит сам этого не понимает, и снова закрывает глаза. – Ты хочешь изменить прошлое, потому что без этого ничего не исправить, но… Это будет даже не ценой твоей жизни. Это будет ценой твоего существования.

– Я знаю, – спокойно кивает Кит, гладит Широ большими пальцами по скулам – на них то проступают альтеанские метки, то мерещится фиолетовый пух, как у галра.

– И тебе всё равно? – Широ хмурится, и Кит тихо смеётся, разглаживает пальцем складку у него между бровей, привстает на цыпочках и целует его в лоб.

– Мне будет всё равно, если меня не будет, – тянет он с иронией, и Широ хмурится сильнее – Кит видит, как разбивается его сердце, и не знает, как донести до него, что это того стоит.

– Тебе тоже будет всё равно, – неловко добавляет он, но это не те слова – Широ смотрит на него безумными глазами и издает раненый звук.

– Мне не всё равно _сейчас_ , Кит. 

Кит молчит, потому что не хочет снова лгать.

Когда Широ целует его, его словно прошивает током, и кажется, что земля уходит из-под ног – совсем не так, как в видениях из других реальностей. Он цепляется Широ за плечи, словно боится упасть без его поддержки – хотя Широ и не думает его отпускать.

Их поцелуй выходит слишком влажным и солёным на вкус. 

– Вольтрону не хватает одного паладина, – едва слышно выдыхает Широ ему в губы, когда они прерываются на мгновение, и Кит пытается отстраниться, но у него не выходит – Широ снова прижимает его к себе, снова и снова исступленно целует, не давая вставить и слова, не слушая возражений. – Если ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе уйти без меня, то ты ошибаешься.

***

Реальность трещит по швам, и на этот раз Кит не единственный, кто это чувствует.

Единственный способ что-то исправить – это изменить прошлое, уничтожив Вольтрона, вернуться достаточно далеко назад, чтобы в нём никогда не возникло необходимости; подвох заключается в том, что ни один из них не знает, как это сделать.

Лэнс то и дело касается меток на лице и косится на руку без кольца – в своей реальности он никогда не терял Аллуру, и осознание, что её нет, только сейчас накрывает его с полной силой. 

– Ты единственный, кто может это сделать, – серьёзно говорит Пидж, устало потирая глаза. – У тебя должна быть с ней какая-то связь, и…

– От наших реальностей остались только осколки, – перебивает её Ханк. У него под глазами такие же тёмные круги, как и у неё – никто из них ночью так и не уснул. – Если бы у Лэнса была какая-то связь с Аллурой из его реальности, мне кажется, мы бы узнали об этом раньше.

– Других вариантов у нас нет, – Пидж поправляет очки и дёргает плечом, а затем неуверенно смотрит на Широ и Кита. – А вы что думаете?

– Нам нужно соединиться со львами, – говорит Кит, ободряюще сжимая руку Широ. 

– Чёрный лев обладает способностью к телепортации, – кивает Широ и переплетает их пальцы, задумчиво глядя перед собой. – Нам нужно попасть в астральную плоскость и попробовать… раскрыть его потенциал. 

– Путешествия во времени, – бормочет Пидж, качая головой, и вздыхает. – Я не уверена, что у нас что-то получится. Это…

– Это покруче объединения Атласа и Вольтрона, – заканчивает за неё Ханк. – Вряд ли мы просто запрыгнем в астральную плоскость, скажем «Кис-кис, как насчёт перенести нас в прошлое, лет так на десять тысяч назад, плюс-минус пара веков», и всё. 

– Мы не узнаем, пока не попробуем, – пожимает плечами Кит. – Мы уже не раз спасали вселенную и не раз делали невозможное. Кроме нас с этим больше никто не справится, и я верю, что у нас получится. В конце концов, это последний раз, когда мы соберем Вольтрона, – он слабо улыбается и чувствует, как Широ крепче сжимает его пальцы. – Это будет легендарно.

– Мы уже однажды это делали, – неожиданно добавляет Лэнс и поднимает на него взгляд. – Тогда мы пытались спасти только нашу реальность, но… если постараться, я думаю, мы можем вспомнить, как нам это удалось, и останется только разобраться, что изменить.

Они решают никому ничего не говорить. Независимо от того, как всё пройдёт, в этом не будет необходимости – если у них ничего не выйдет, даже эта реальность, собранная по кусочкам, совсем скоро перестанет существовать, и нет смысла беспокоить тех, кто об этом не подозревает.

Львы откликаются на призыв мгновенно, словно давно его ждали.

– Для меня было честью летать вместе с вами, – говорит Кит, на мгновение замирая перед Красным и оборачиваясь, чтобы улыбнуться остальным паладинам. 

Он отчётливо понимает, что видит их всех в последний раз.

Когда они взмывают в воздух, Широ открывает между их львами защищённый канал связи и несколько секунд молчит, вглядываясь в лицо Кита на голографическом экране.

– Я люблю тебя, – в конце концов тихо говорит он, и Кит слабо улыбается в ответ. 

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – мягко отвечает он, а затем переключается на общий канал. – Твой выход, Широ.

– Собрать Вольтрона! – твёрдо командует Широ, и это последние его слова, которые слышит Кит.

***

– Мне приснился такой странный сон, – бормочет Кит, потягиваясь и зевая, но не спеша выбираться из постели – или из тёплых объятий Широ.

Широ вздыхает и сонно целует его в шею, зарывается носом ему в волосы.

– Мне снилось, что я стал красным львом, – продолжает Кит, и Широ фыркает. 

– Вы столько времени проводите вместе, что я не удивлён.

– Эй, – Кит смеётся и разворачивается к нему лицо. Широ улыбается – заспанный, растрёпанный, с отпечатавшимся следом от подушки на щеке. – Я не виноват, что он самый быстрый! Я экономлю нам всем время! 

– И почти не бываешь дома, – Широ притворно надувает губы, но почти сразу же снова расплывается в ленивой улыбке и коротко целует Кита в уголок рта. – Признайся, что тебе просто нравится летать.

– Можно подумать, тебе нет, – ворчит Кит, удерживая его на месте за подбородок и неторопливо отвечая на поцелуй. 

Во сне он был единым целым с гигантским львом. Он видел его глазами, он родился вместе с ним и с ним летел через время и пространство, он был… его душой.

Сон ускользает у него из памяти, как песок сквозь пальцы, от ярких образов остаются лишь смутные, неразборчивые ощущения, и Кит хмурится. 

– А ещё мне снилось, что мы сражались, – задумчиво добавляет он, прежде чем последние отголоски сна развеиваются перед лицом нового дня. Он моргает и пожимает плечами. – Странно…

– Коран рассказывал, что Вольтрон когда-то сражался с порождениями из иных миров, – Широ снова зевает, пытаясь прикрыть рот плечом. – Может, из-за этого? Или Красный делился с тобой воспоминаниями…

Кит уже не помнит, что было во сне, и пожимает плечами, притираясь ближе к Широ. Аллура говорила, что ментальная связь со львами простирается гораздо глубже, чем они могут себе представить; учитывая, что она провела в анабиозе вместе с ними почти десять тысяч лет до того, как они снова пробудились, скорее всего, она знает, о чём говорит – её связь со львами, с Вольтроном, сильна настолько, что Лэнс в шутку называет её космической богиней. Принимая во внимание все обстоятельства, эта шутка не так уж далека от правды.

Может, Красный и правда пытался ему о чём-то сказать. Даже если и так, Кит не помнит – и если это было что-то важное, то Красный мог бы постараться донести это до него как-нибудь иначе. Он снова лениво потягивается, целует Широ под подбородком, вытягивается прямо на нём, и Широ обнимает его за талию с тёплой улыбкой – а затем вдруг замирает и хмурится, скорчив гримасу.

– Мне тоже что-то снилось, – говорит он и смешно морщит нос. – Мне снилось, что я… женился?..

– Почему с таким лицом? – Кит со смехом бьет его кулаком по плечу – Широ даже и не думает уворачиваться, только ловит потом за запястье и подносит его руку к губам, целует кольцо на его пальце и качает головой, закатывая глаза.

– Потому что мне снилось, что я женился не на тебе.

Кит вскидывает брови, высвобождает руку и шутливо дёргает Широ за седую чёлку – побочный эффект от альтеанской магии, исцелившей его от болезни и от сомнений в том, что он достоин занять место Чёрного паладина.

Широ тихо смеётся и снова ловит его за руку, снова целует его пальцы, снова прижимает его ладонь к щеке, но Кит видит задумчивость в его взгляде и понимает, что это был не просто дурацкий сон – слишком крепко для этого Широ прижимает его к себе, слишком часто начинает биться у него сердце.

– Эй, – Кит проводит рукой по его лицу, гладит костяшками пальцев по скуле. – Ты в порядке?

– Ты со мной, – вместо ответа выдыхает Широ и вдруг сгребает его в охапку, зарывается лицом ему в волосы и глубоко вздыхает. – Ты со мной.

– Конечно, я с тобой, – мягко отвечает Кит. – Где мне ещё быть?

Широ неопределённо пожимает плечами и влажно смеётся. Некоторые сны стираются из памяти сразу после пробуждения, а некоторые – наоборот становятся чётче, вспоминаются ярче с течением дня; видимо, у Широ именно такой случай, и судя по его реакции, ничего хорошего ему не приснилось.

– Напомни мне при встрече поблагодарить Кролию, – невнятно бормочет он.

– За что? – непонимающе спрашивает Кит, пытаясь отстраниться, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо, но Широ не пускает – последний раз он так держался за него, когда Кролия заговорила о возвращении на Даибазаал, незадолго до того, как на Землю прилетела Аллура. Тогда они только начали встречаться – после того, как Широ вернулся с Кербера, и он бы никогда не попросил Кита остаться, если бы его родители решили вернуться на родную планету Кролии, но его отчаянные объятья говорили громче любых слов. Широ боялся его потерять, боялся никогда больше не увидеть и держался за него так, словно Кит мог исчезнуть в любой момент – словно ему каждую секунду было необходимо подтверждение тому, что Кит всё ещё здесь, что он всё ещё материален.

За те несколько лет, что прошли с тех пор, они проделали немалый путь – новые паладины Вольтрона, легендарного исследователя вселенной, повидали больше миров, чем когда-то могли себе представить, и научились ценить прямоту и откровенность, научились делиться друг с другом своими страхами и признавать свои слабости, научились просить о помощи. За годы, проведённые вместе, скрепленные дружбой и браком, Кит сумел донести до Широ, что ему не стоит бояться быть эгоистичным в их отношениях – но иногда, как сейчас, Широ всё равно замыкается и отказывается говорить о том, что так выбило его из колеи.

Кит никогда не настаивает, хотя всегда старается дать понять, что он всё равно рядом – и всегда будет рядом, что бы ни случилось.

Поэтому он позволяет Широ до боли стиснуть его в объятьях, так и не дождавшись ответа, а затем осторожно высвобождает одну руку и переплетает их пальцы.

– Я люблю тебя, – просто говорит он, прижимая их руки к своему сердцу. – И я всегда буду с тобой, Широ. Что бы ни случилось, я всегда найду тебя, всегда найду способ быть рядом.


End file.
